


Fear of Flying

by JustanInnocentWriter



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fear of Flying, Flight au, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, NO Swearing, Not Based Around Relationships, One Shot, Only Fluff Because I'm Innocent, Same Flight AU, Solangelo One Shot, but still cute, plane AU, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: Nico and Will end up in seats next to each other on the same flight to Toronto. They're both absolutely terrified of flying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on: 
> 
> http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists
> 
> that I liked so... Solangelo one-shot!

 

 _No, no, no. Not now. NOT now,_ Will Solace thought to himself as he searched frantically through his bag for his passport. He had about two minutes until he had to board. Why, of course, it had to be _then_ that he couldn’t find it, though he had it about thirty seconds ago. Will always got stressed out about flying, and this was just making it worse!

 

     “S’cuse me?”, someone said as they poked his back. Will whirled around quickly, exhaling when he noticed that it was just some emo guy. “Is this yours?”, the short boy asked, holding out a passport. “It was literally just behind you.”

 

    “Oh, gods, seriously? Thank you _so_ much.”, Will smiled at him.

 

     “Yeah. No problem.”, he replied, quietly and walked away to a seat near the gate. The boy was either shy with strangers, or really antisocial, Will thought.

 

     Will waited around the gate and noticed the boy from before playing the guitar in the corner. He was actually really good. Will nearly didn’t hear the announcement telling him to board because he was so invested in watching the boy play. He snapped out of his trance and gathered up his bags, making his way onto the plane.

 

 _Seat 5A_ , the flight attendant said, and Will put his bags above the row. He sat and opened his phone.

 

 _Leo, I just boarded the plane. Be there in ~5 hrs. :)_ and he hit **Send**.

 

     Will heard some shuffling next to him so he looked up and realized that the boy from earlier had ended up sitting next to him.

 

     “Oh, hi!”, Will greeted him, and the other boy waved back. “Um... I’m Will.”

 

     “I’m Nico.”, he replied under his breath. Will didn’t think that he was just antisocial anymore, it seemed more like a fear.

 

     "Are you okay..?”, he asked.

 

     Nico exhaled slowly, slouching into his seat. “Not really. Not good with planes.”

 

     “Um, alright, me neither.” Then the flight attendant started giving that annoying speech about how to clip your seatbelt and all that stuff. When she left, Will continued the conversation. He wasn’t sure why he kept talking to Nico, but it could’ve just been because he was an… interesting guy. “So you have a connecting flight, or are you staying in Toronto?”, he asked.

 

     “I’m staying in Toronto. With my friend, Percy.”

 

     That name triggered something in Will’s mind. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Percy… he must have heard that somewhere before…

 

     “Wait…” Will started, but didn’t continue.

 

     “What?”

 

     “I… _OH MY GODS._ Percy? Percy Jackson?”, Will exclaimed.

 

     “Um… yeah. You know him?”, Nico asked, and tilted his head.

 

     “Yeah, yeah! My friend Leo. They’re friends. I met him once in, like, 7th grade!”, Will grinned.

 

     “Really? Cool.”, Nico responded. “Wait, can I get your number or something?”, he asked, handing his phone to Will, and then he blushed. “I-mean-because-we-can-be-friends-and… stuff y’know ahaha…”, he rambled.

 

     Will laughed. “Sure,” he responded, taking Nico’s black iPhone and punching in his number. “You h-”, Will was interrupted and gasped lightly as the plane started moving.

 

     Nico put one hand on Will’s shoulder and gripped the seat tightly with the other. “Jesus, I’m scared.”

 

     "It’s okay. We can be here for each other.”, he replied and chuckled.

 

     “Oh, wait, I need gum.”, Nico said, reaching into his backpack. “Want some?”, he held some out to Will.

 

     “Yeah. Thanks.”, Will grinned. “Okay. Wait. I’m actually really scared now.”

 

     Nico took Will’s hand in his. “Would this help?”

 

     “Yeah, actually.” Will replied and Nico smiled, and they both calmed down a bit. “Okay, so before, I was trying to ask if you had Tumblr?”

 

     “Um. Yeah. My blog is just aesthetic pastel stuff, though.”, Nico muttered, seeming embarrassed.

 

     “You? _Pastel aesthetic?_ ”

 

     Nico sighed. “Yeah. It’s… um… lemonyellowsocks.” Will's eyes widened and he laughed loudly, but Nico slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut _up_ , Will!”

 

     The entire plane ride went like this, teasing and fear of turbulence. Whenever the plane did hit any turbulence, they would squeeze each other’s hand.

 

     “ _We will be landing in Toronto in approximately five minutes, at 7:30 p.m. Thank you for flying with Olympia Airlines, and have a great stay in Toronto!”_ the pilot said over the speakers.

 

     Will exhaled, ecstatic that the flight was almost over and he could get out of the big metal tube. “Nico, thank you. For everything. I _hate_ planes. So. Much.”

 

     “I should be thanking _you._ I hope we can... meet up… or something. In Toronto. I mean. We’ll both be there, and then Leo and Percy can talk too.”

 

     “I’d love that.”, Will replied, and drew Nico into a hug.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I'm just doing a bunch of one-shots now because I'm bored with my other fics
> 
>  
> 
> if ya want to contact me, please do! i'd love to get to know y'all! ;)
> 
> here:
> 
> ig: @pureinnocentchild + @sockaliens + @sockalienss + @coransmustachewax
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


End file.
